His Return
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Set in the movie: The Conqueror of Shamballa. Riza and the gang anxiously await Roy's return, but will everything be as it was when he does? Sequel to "The One Left Behind"
1. Chapter 1

_***His Return***_

** Hiya guys, this is the Sequel (Oh a sequel I love those) to The One Left Behind. So yay! Another Royai story to add to my growing list. This also a part apology to those who read my story Love and War, (which died after one chapter. Not willingly.) After a long run of technical issues with my laptop. Then my laptop just killing over in the end, I lost everything I had on it. Which included the next few rough drafts of Love and War. So Love and War has been put officially on Hiatus until one of my other stories has ended. Sorry *bows*. Anyway, welcome to my newest creation: "His Return". As with The One Left Behind, this is set with the 2003 anime. (Mainly the movie, The Conqueror of Shamballa). **

_***S***_

_**Previously: **__When would Roy be back? If or when Ed came home? When he hears word of Grumman passing the torch? Why didn't he take me with him? _

_ Why didn't he take me with him? That question rang in her ears throughout the next month as she just went through the motions of doing her job. The boys at the office didn't even try her. It truly was as if she had been left behind with nothing to live for…_

_***S***_

**Chapter 1:**

** Riza's POV**

The morning could be cruel sometimes. It tricks you into thinking everything was alright even when it wasn't. I sighed as I got ready for work. Two years. It had been two long years since Roy left for the North. Yet here I was, carrying on in his absence. I looked down at Hayate who was looking up at me wagging his tail hopefully.

"Not today Hayate," I said bending down to pat his head. "Stay here and be a good boy." I locked my door and the made my way to Central Headquarters. As usual, I was the first one there. Within fifteen minutes, the others had arrived and we were trying to get through our paperwork. In my own opinion, if Havoc would put down that death stick and work, it would go a lot faster and I wouldn't have to listen to them complain.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you going with Breda and I to see Mustang?" Havoc asked me. I froze in the middle of signing a paper. I tried to regain my composure quickly.

"No," I said glaring down at the paperwork in front of me.

"But you never go with us," Breda said.

"I have work to do here," I said slowly, as if work was an excuse, any number of people in Headquarters could do this paperwork; I chose to do so I had something to do.

"That's no excuse," Havoc said looking at me carefully. "I thought we'd gotten past—"

"I said no Second Lieutenant Havoc," I said standing up and slamming my hands down on my desk. They flinched and looked away as I grabbed my jacket. "I'm going for a walk," I said pulling it on. They stayed silent as I walked out, letting the door shut a little harder than necessary.

Once outside, I sighed. I was being unfair and childish, but Havoc and the others had been visiting Mustang for almost two years now and not once had he asked if I would be coming to visit. Then again, I had never once shown any interest in visiting him. We were both acting like hurt children. Maybe it was best that we not see each other. I continued walking for about ten more minutes, mainly to calm down, before heading back to the office.

When I returned, Fuery was the only one left. He looked up and gave me a small, nervous smile.

"Havoc and Breda left a few minutes ago, I'm surprised you didn't meet them in the hall," he said as I walked past him to my desk. "Oh, and Falman has left to Liore on Major Armstrong's request."

"Thank you Fuery," I said slipping my jacket off.

"Um, Havoc did say to tell you to stop living in the past and move on," Fuery said timidly. I shook my head.

"Havoc can mind his own damn business," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's what I told him you'd say," Fuery laughed, but the sound was quickly cut off. I looked up at our youngest team member. He was looking down at his paperwork with a frown.

"Is something wrong Fuery?" I asked gently. This boy was like the younger brother I never had, and to see a frown on his face was a rare sight.

"I-I was just wondering about something Lieutenant," he said, jumping slightly at my sudden question.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Why don't you ever go see the General with the others?" Fuery asked. I frowned slightly and sighed. This kid was as sharp as a nail, and I knew it wouldn't be long till the others started noticing my frequent excuses, if they hadn't already.

"I don't think seeing him would be the best for either of us," I said carefully.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Fuery looked at my expectantly. God he reminded me of Black Hayate sometimes. That innocent begging look in his eyes.

"Did Havoc put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, not at all!" He said holding his hands up. "I was just curious, you don't have to answer." It was silent for a few moments, as we both went back to our paperwork. I pulled a work piece of folded paper from my pocket and walked over to where Fuery sat.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Fuery asked as I pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"He left me a note," I said softly. "Before he left," I pushed the paper over to him and Fuery opened it with uncertain hands and started to read.* I watched as his eyes grew wide and he turned to me, mouth gaping.

"Wha—" he started to ask, but I shook my head.

"That Sergeant Fuery is why I won't go see him," I said folding the letter and stood up, slowly walking back to my desk.

"But Lieutenant Hawkeye," Fuery said. I looked at him and blinked. "Do you love him?" I looked down at my desk and smiled.

"Do you really want the answer to that question Fuery?" I asked neutrally.

"I'd like to know," he said. Oh my, he was feeling brave today.

"Hmmm," I hummed as I worked on the last bits of paperwork. After I'd finished the stack, I gathered them in my arms and went to deliver them. Before I left the office, I stopped in the doorway. "Yes Fuery, I do." I said before walking out. Not even staying to see his reaction.

_***S***_

**~General POV **

"General!" Havoc yelled, peering through the snow. "General Mustang where are you?"

"Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenat Breda, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming out." Havoc turned to see Roy standing behind them, covered in snow and saluting.

"There you are," Havoc said.

"Let's take this inside," Roy said, leading them inside the small building where a fire was already going. Once inside, Roy started poking the fire. "By the way, you can drop the General, I'm just an enlisted man now."

"Oh yeah!" Havoc said smiling. "I guess we outrank you now." Breda elbowed him and glared. Havoc shrugged slightly and looked down.

"I know it was your choice sir, volunteering for an outpost way out here in the sticks, but still…" Breda said.

"I plan to do all I can for my country in my own way," Roy said. "End of discussion." The small room was silent for a few moments before Havoc pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches. Havoc and Breda watched his struggle for a moment with stunned looks on their faces.

"Matches?" Breda asked confused.

"I haven't used alchemy once since that day. I gave that up too," Roy said looking off into space. Breda shot Havoc a glance. That was news to them. Havoc couldn't help wonder what Hawkeye would think of that.

"But, you're the Flam Alchemist sir," Breda said.

"I start to now and then, but each time I try I see the faces of all the innocent people who died because of my mistakes," he reached up and touched his eye patch. "That's what this eye sees."

Later, when they were leaving, Havoc and Breda turned back to look at Roy. He was already standing back where they found him; staring off into the snow ad the wind fluttered his coat.

"Maybe we should have tried to get Lieutenant Hawkeye to come. She'd have known how to talk to him," Breda said. Never once had they felt so helpless around Mustang. It was like with each passing visit, he got more and more distant.

"Don't kid yourself," Havoc scoffed. "You heard her earlier when we asked. Besides, I doubt she'd want to see Mustang like this." He turned and started walking away, Breda falling in behind him.

_***S***_

***If you don't know what letter I'm talking about, it's the one Roy left Riza in "The One Left Behind."**

_**Woo, so how'd you like it? There will be more to come! Yay, I'm almost done with the second chapter now. Oh, and Happy Late Royai Day.I meant to have this posted on June 11**__**th**__**, but it was storming once again in North Central Florida… When it storms I can't work on anything and it makes me very sad. Anyway, questions, concerns, or comments, just leave a review!**_

_***Shimmerz* **_


	2. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

_**Hi Guys, Shimmerz here**_

So I know you were probably all expecting an update on this story. Sorry to tell you that it's just an Author's note. **PLUS A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO POINTED OUT THE WEIRD FORMATTING PROBLEM WITH THIS. I have no idea what happened and hopefully it is fixed now. **It is going on every one of my unfinished/in the works stories. I am trying VERY hard to work on these and get them done I promise. While some stories:  
**_~Wish Upon A Star_**  
**_~What Do I See There (Which was adopted by BAYDEAR) _**  
**_~Rangiku's Sorrow_**  
**_~Lost Kin_**  
Will not be finished, more of my others I am setting on the back-burner for now  
**~Love and War**  
**~Halo**  
**~Deadly Night**  
**~A Not So Happy Reunion**  
I apologize for any who wished these stories to be updated soon, but I have decided to set my focus mainly on is **_That Summer _**and__**_His__ Return_ **These stories I am trying so so so so so hard on. _**His Return**_ is proving to be easy and will probably be finished way before _**That Summer.**_ I am actually having problems with **_That Summer._** I'm finding it very difficult to finish the next chapter and have only a fourth of what I wanted written done.

My ideas got so mixed up and I need to clear them and probably re-write the chapter. And possibly the one before it as well. /  
I start a job in September, so that will also slow down production. And so I am trying as hard as I can to get these finished before then. So in the next few weeks I will be working on these stories and hope you guys can bear with me until then!

**(P.S. I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BETA FOR THAT SUMMER SO I CAN GET SOME HELP!)**

**_~Shimmerz~_**


End file.
